


Commaful

by KaiwaiiGirl12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, follow me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiwaiiGirl12/pseuds/KaiwaiiGirl12
Summary: So I have a Commaful account and here are the people you should follow.(There is no Naruto stuff in this fic I just had to have a fandom to be able to post)





	1. Intro to My Page

Here is the link to my page on Commaful:  
|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣ |  
Follow Me on Commaful  
|＿＿＿＿＿ _＿_|  
(\\__/) ||  
(•ㅅ•) ||  
/ づ  
https://commaful.com/play/kabuorolover95/?r=kabuorolover95

~/~


	2. List #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First list of people to follow...

Once you go there, go to “Search” then look for these top names:

@malcom_pace  
@annabeth_c  
@Nephele  
@liney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!


End file.
